My Bloody Nightmare
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: Takes place after Nobody Sleeps on Friday the 13th! After Spawn learns of the horrifying massacre at Smash Mansion from Freddy Krueger, the enraged phantom warrior decides to punish the evil murderer in his own hometown. But will Spawn be able to defeat the Dream Demon of Elm Street, or will Freddy prove to be too much even for Spawn? Rated M for gory violence, language, and sex.
1. Chapter 1

***Hello, boys and girls...ladies and gents! In honor of a fan of my writing and inspiration for a great sequel I haven't even thought up of yet; I dedicate this story to Danvader64! In this bloody crossover, my version of Spawn learns of Freddy Krueger's massacre on the poor Smash Bros and other random Cartoon Characters from Nobody Sleeps on Friday the 13th. Enraged and saddened at the loss of his friends, Spawn begins a quest to avenge the deaths of his friends and destroy Freddy once and for all. I must warn you, that this is going to be very violent and bloody; so viewer discretion is advised! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for the inspiration, Danvader64! This is for you! :)***

Raizo woke up in the middle of the night with the sound of his phone ringing. He jumped out of bed and ran to his phone and answered it. "What is it? What do you want from me? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Raizo snapped tiredly. He heard the sound of sobbing from a woman on the phone, and immediately recognized her voice as she began to speak. "Oh, Raizo! It's horrible! It's just downright horrible...you won't believe what just happened to us the past couple of days!" Samus wept. "Samus! What's the matter? Is anyone hurt?" Raizo exclaimed now more alert and awake. "More than hurt, Raizo! They're dead! All of our dearest friends were sadistically murdered!" Samus sobbed. Raizo nearly dropped the phone when she said that. "What? How is this even possible, Samus? Who...who died?" Raizo cried. Samus almost couldn't answer him, but someone else picked up the phone from her and spoke to Raizo. "I think you better come on over, Raizo! It's pretty serious!" Yoshi said gravely. Raizo sighed as he looked at the clock; 12:30 his clock said. "All right! I'll be there in a few minutes." Raizo replied. He hung the phone up and began dressing up in his usual attire; black pants, white t-shirt, black leather jacket, and some black boots. He combed his hair and then rushed downstairs and left his house and began walking down the streets. It was a little drizzily outside, but not too bad. Raizo's mind raced as he walked towards Smash Mansion. "What could've happened? I didn't think that they would be partying too hard!" Raizo wondered out loud. As he approached the door, Yoshi already opened it up and let Raizo inside. "Thank God you're here, Raizo! We need you." Yoshi said. "What the hell happened here, Yoshi? What's going on here?" Raizo demanded.

But before Yoshi could even answer, Jill Valentine approached him with bitter tears in her eyes. "Jill! Why are you so upset?" Raizo asked. Jill replied by slapping his face hard. "You son of a bitch! How could you be so selfish? All of our friends were murdered over the past couple of days...and you did nothing to help us! How could you? How could you do this to me and everyone else here, Raizo? Thanks to you, almost everyone here is dead!" Jill exclaimed with bitter anger and sadness. "Jill! That's enough!" Captain America said as he came into the room. "Captain...what the hell is going on here?" Raizo demanded as he held his stinging face. Captain America sighed as he motioned Raizo to follow him into the kitchen. "While you were gone, we were trying to have a party. But things started getting very ugly ever since Kobra and Kira didn't return. There was a search party sent to try and find them...and only Yoshi returned alive. Everyone else was murdered; Sonic, Mario, Peach, Link, and Homer Simpson." Captain America explained softly. Raizo was very surprised to hear this. "What? Who killed them?" Raizo exclaimed. Suddenly, Batman came into the room looking very grim. "What is he doing here?" Batman growled. "Would you knock it off? He had no idea that this was going to happen; no one did!" Captain America cried angrily. "Would you kindly just tell me what the hell happened? Who killed those people?" Raizo said trying to keep his temper down. "I'll tell you exactly who, Raizo! It was Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger! While you were ignoring us and locked yourself away from everyone, those two psychopathic murderers went on a killing spree and murdered everyone left from right!" Jill exclaimed fiercely as she barged into the kitchen.

Raizo was very shocked to hear all of this. "What? I can't believe this...why did this happen?" Raizo cried. "I don't know why it had to happen, but it wouldn't have happened if you had just come here!" Jill shouted. "Jill! I said that's enough!" Captain America exclaimed raising his voice. "Thanks to you Raizo, almost everyone was killed! Soon it led down to Chun-Li, Ryu, Mai, Andy, Pikachu, Mr. Game and Watch, Finn and Jake, Gumball Waterson, The Flash, Spiderman, Pit, Ike, Lyn, Luigi, Link, Zelda, Bowser, and every other fucking person that I came to know and love! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Jill screamed. "SHUT UP!" Captain America shouted. Jill took off wailing and locked herself in her room for the rest of the night. Captain America sighed impatiently as he caught his breath. "I'm really sorry about that, Raizo. She's wrong." Captain America began. Suddenly, Raizo burst into tears. "NO! She's not wrong; she's right! I could've been able to save all those people if I had only attended this stupid party! I'm sorry..." Raizo sobbed as he took off. Captain America sighed as he stood back up and walked up the stairs to his room. Before he could go into his room, Samus approached him. "Did you tell him what happened?" Samus asked sadly. "No...I mean, I tried to...but Jill did. Poor kid's taken it pretty hard and now thanks to Jill, he blames himself for what happened. Why don't you get some rest, Samus? The funeral is early tommorrow morning." Captain America said calmly. Samus nodded and then went back to her room, crying herself to sleep. As everyone else went to bed, Raizo wept in the living room...and also grew furious as he plotted his revenge against the murderous Freddy Krueger. "I don't care how long it takes. I don't care where you are...I'm going to hunt you down, and I am going to destroy you, Freddy Krueger!" Raizo seethed.

The next morning; everyone who lived the massacre attended the funeral at the Smash Cemetery. Among them were the living Smash Bros Samus, Snake, Daisy, Marth, Roy, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Pokemon Trainer, Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, Yoshi, Metaknight, Kirby, Ice Climbers, Rosalina, and even Ganondorf and Wario. The Cartoon Characters who attended included Darwin; who was Gumball's best friend, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline the Vampire Princess, Marge Simpson, Bart Simspon, and Lisa Simpson, Peter Griffin, Invader Zim, the TMNT, and Mordecai and Rigby. The other characters who attended the funeral were Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, the Hulk, Black Widow, Mary Jane Watson, Eddie Brock, Aunt May, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Jill Valentine, Felicia, Dante, Megaman, Sakura (Not the Naruto character!), Ken Masters, and Raizo. It was a bit rainy that morning, and it only made everyone much more sad and depressed. As everyone else paid their respects to their fallen friends and said their goodbyes, Raizo took off and cursed. He grew very angry not just at Freddy and Jason, but at himself. He cursed and hated himself for not being there to help save his friends, and his anger grew more violent as he began to think of ways how he would punish Freddy for what he did to those poor people. "I hope you are satisfied with yourself, Freddy! Because when I find you...you're dead! You hear me, you son of a bitch? You are going to pay; pay with your life!" Raizo cried angrily as he punched a wall. Raizo suddenly began punching the wall until his hands bled, and he soon fell to his knees in dispair and began crying in both rage and pain.

Samus and a few other Smashers heard Raizo's screams and ran to him. "Raizo! What have you done?" Samus gasped as she saw his bloody hands. "I'm fine, Samus!" Raizo whispered. "That doesn't look fine to me, kid! You look like you busted up your hands pretty bad!" Snake scolded. "I said that I'm fine!" Raizo growled as he got back up. "We need to get you patched up, Raizo." Samus said as she lightly touched his shoulder. "I said I'm fine, damn it!" Raizo snapped. "Hey! There's no need to get snappy with us, Raizo!" Yoshi cried. "There is a reason, actually! While we're standing around here, moping over the loss of our friends, Freddy Krueger must be laughing his ass off for what he's done to us! I don't expect you to help me, but feel free if you want! Because I'm going to find him and make him pay for what he's done!" Raizo screamed. "That still doesn't make it ok to yell at us!" Samus screamed back. Raizo stared at her and then sighed. "You're right...I'm so sorry, Samus! I wish I could've been here to stop this...I never meant to cause all of this!" Raizo said as he began to cry. Samus sniffled a little as she tightly hugged her friend. "You didn't cause anything, Raizo. It wasn't your fault! It's ok; it's ok..." Samus sobbed as she hugged him even tighter. Everyone else joined in on the hug and cried for several minutes. After they finally stopped, they all walked back to the Smash Mansion and had a little snack. "So, what did you want to do now Raizo?" Samus asked. "What else? Find the son of a bitch and make him pay!" Raizo replied. "I know that...but how? Freddy isn't just going to come out and let you beat him up! He's very sneaky!" Samus said as she munched on a cracker. "Well, what does he do? How do I find him and kill him?" Raizo said growing a little impatient. "Well, from what I know by our past experience with this creep, he likes to kill his victims by surprise. So he's very unpredictable." Yoshi explained as he ate a piece of cheese. "That's not the only thing, Yoshi! Get a load of this!" Batman said as he suddenly came into the room.

He handed Yoshi a piece of paper with some reports of recently killed teenagers from a place called Elm Street, and by the time Yoshi finished reading it, he was as white as a ghost. "Oh my God...he really is much more of a threat than I realized!" Yoshi gasped. "What? What is it, Yoshi?" Rouge asked. "Guys...Freddy Krueger is not just an ordinary psychopathic killer! He's a dream demon; meaning he usually prefers to kill his victims...in their sleep!" Yoshi said gravely. Everyone else gasped and got wide eyed as he said that. "Oh my God...that's so evil!" Samus gasped. "That's not even the worst of it! He was once a pedophile who targeted little children; mostly little girls. By the time he was 32, the parents of Elm Street were so fed up with Freddy, that they formed an angry mob and chased him down into an abandoned warehouse. They locked him inside and burned him up with gasoline until he was killed. But legends say that he returned from Hell and continues to kill the children of Elm Street!" Batman explained. Raizo was very shocked to be hearing all of this. "What does he look like now?" Raizo asked. "Well, he wears a red and black striped sweater, a fedora, a pair of demonically enhanced razor gloves, and terribly burnt skin." Batman replied. Raizo soon grew very angry and determined to stop him, and he knew exactly where to go next. "Guys...I'm going to Elm Street to pay Freddy a little visit!" Raizo announced. Everyone looked at him with widened eyes. "Raizo, don't! It could be too dangerous!" Yoshi exclaimed. Raizo suddenly smiled. "You're forgetting that I'm not just some good looking guy, Yoshi! I'm the most feared Hellspawn of all time...and it's going to take a lot more than Freddy Krueger to scare me!" Raizo boasted. Everyone else still looked at him strangely, but Yoshi started nodding his head as he smiled. "Well then do me a favor, Raizo! Make him suffer for me...and tell him that he won't be needing to invading our dreams anymore; because he'll have to worry about you!" Yoshi said. "I think I can do that!" Raizo replied with a smirk.

***Uh oh! This could get very ugly very fast, but nothing is going to stop Spawn from extracting justice! Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this chapter, My version of Spawn pays a visit to Elm Street and begins his search for Freddy Krueger. But while he searches for Freddy, he meets up with a young girl who claims to know a lot about Freddy. Can Spawn trust this girl? Warning: Contains a light lemon; viewer discretion is advised!***

After Raizo said his goodbyes to his friends, he began making his way towards Elm Street. As he walked downtown to the place, he noticed a couple of strange things. For one, he noticed that people looked at himm funny...and it wasn't the good kind of funny either. The second thing he noticed was that there were quite a lot of teenagers and young children playing around without parent supervision. But what really scared Raizo most of all, was the fact that he heard such a creepy song from the children. "One, two...Freddy's coming for you! Three, four...better lock your doors! Five, six...grab your crucifix! Seven, eight...gonna stay up late! Nine, ten...Freddy's back again!" the children sang. Raizo shuddered at the song; it was way too creepy even for him. "Damn it...it's no wonder everyone's so afraid of this bastard. But I'll be sure to end that soon enough!" Raizo muttered. He walked on and on, looking for any signs of Freddy. But he found nothing, until he suddenly remembered something that Yoshi told him earlier. "Freddy is a dream demon; meaning he kills people in their sleep!" Yoshi's voice said in the back of his mind. Raizo sighed as he realized what he would have to do now, but he didn't like it because he probably drew too much suspicion already. "I guess I'll have to do a little night watching! But I'm gonna have to be very careful how I do this; I don't wanna spook these people!" Raizo muttered. He walked into a fastfood joint and sat down on a bench, sighing as he looked at his watch. It was still pretty early in the afternoon; 12-ish to be exact. "Well...I guess I have a little time to kill. Plus; I'm getting hungry. Oh, to hell with it! I'll get something to eat, kick back, and then I'll start looking again." Raizo said to himself. He got back up and walked towards the register and ordered a burger and fries. As he sat back down and began eating, he was unaware of an attractive young girl by the name of Nancy who just so happened to walk inside the same fastfood joint. "Wow! I'm so hungry, right now. Maybe if I eat some food, it'll take my mind off a few things." Nancy said as she walked up to the register.

She ordered a burger and fries, and was about to sit in her usual spot when she noticed Raizo. "Oh, wow! Who is that guy? He's really cute!" Nancy said to herself as she walked towards him. Raizo finished eating, when he saw Nancy approaching him. "Oh, great! Just what I needed...more trouble!" Raizo muttered. Nancy sat down in front of him, smiling warmly. "Hi! Are you new here, because I don't think I've ever seen you before." Nancy said sweetly. Raizo sighed as he rubbed his hair, but as he got a closer look at Nancy, he realized that there was something a little strange about her. He couldn't tell what it was, but he could sense it in her eyes. "Um...I'm just passing by town, actually. I just stopped for a little lunch, that's all." Raizo replied. "Ok, that's fine. Come to think of it, hardly anyone wants to stay here anymore." Nancy said more seriously as she took a bite out of her burger. Raizo raised his eyebrows as she said that. "What is that supposed to mean?" Raizo asked suspiciously. "Oh, it's nothing really." Nancy said with her mouthful. "No, no. You can tell me; I promise to listen!" Raizo objected. Nancy looked at Raizo with deep anticipation and sighed after she swallowed her food. "Well, considering you're not from around here...I guess I could tell you." Nancy said as she leaned closer to him. "Have you ever heard of Freddy Krueger?" she whispered. Raizo got wide eyes when she mentioned his name. "How do you know about him?" Raizo exclaimed quietly. "Because I...wait, what do you mean? You know about him too?" Nancy replied nervously. "Do I ever! He's...he's just recently killed a whole bunch of people in a place called Smash Mansion!" Raizo whispered. Nancy gasped as he said that. "Oh my God! It must be true, then! Since there is no one left to kill here in Elm Street, he must've decided to go on killing sprees somewhere else! Oh, God...that's awful!" Nancy exclaimed.

Raizo was really surprised to be hearing this. "It sounds like you've had quite some experiences with this guy, huh?" Raizo asked as he sipped his soda. Nancy looked at him with a hurt expression on her face. "I'm surprised to be still alive, thanks to him! All of my best friends are dead because of that murderer! You don't know what it's like to not be able to sleep..." Nancy said as she began to cry. "Oh, please don't cry! I didn't mean to insult you. There, there...it's ok!" Raizo said as he touched her shoulder. Nancy looked up at him with and sighed as he looked into his eyes; they were so pretty and blue. "Thank you...my name is Nancy!" Nancy said as she wiped away her tears. "My name is Raizo." Raizo replied softly. "Raizo...that's a neat name! I like that; it almost sounds like Rain!" Nancy chuckled. Raizo shrugged his shoulders. "I know, I get that a lot. Can I ask you something, if it's not too personal?" Raizo asked. "Sure. What is it that you wanted to ask?" Nancy asked. "How many times have you come across Freddy Krueger...and if you know a way to kill him, could you tell me how?" Raizo asked seriously. Nancy put down her soda and stared at him mysteriously. "Well, I have to admire your courage. But what you're asking is suicide, Raizo. Freddy is immortal...and he can't die no matter how many times you try to kill him. You can weaken him if you don't believe in him and aren't afraid of him, but you really can't kill him...at least totally!" Nancy said at last. Raizo smiled mysteriously. "Thanks! That's all I really needed to know." Raizo replied with a smirk. Nancy looked at him strangely and then sighed. "Well, can I ask you something?" Nancy asked. "Yeah. Go ahead; ask me!" Raizo replied. "What do you have against Freddy? It sounds like you want to kill him yourself!" Nancy said. Raizo sighed, but he knew he could trust her. "Ok, I'll tell you...but only if you promise not to tell anyone else!" Raizo replied gravely.

After a few hours of telling her the story of how he became a Hellspawn, he then told the story of what happened at Smash Mansion and the rampage from Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. As he finished up his stories, Nancy was in tears. "Oh, Raizo! That's awful...I'm so sorry!" Nancy sobbed. "It's ok...but I wanna find this son of a bitch and make him pay for what he's done!" Raizo replied. "Well, what about Jason?" Nancy sniffled. "I could really care less for him; it's Freddy that I'm more concerned about! The son of a bitch is a fucking child molester and a murderer, and he deserves to die! If you know more about Freddy, then please tell me. I must know so I can stop him once and for all!" Raizo said as he held her hands. Nancy looked at him and blushed as he held her hands; they felt really warm. "Ok...I'll tell you everything I know if you promise not to go around telling everyone." Nancy replied teasingly. Raizo smirked as he squeezed her hands. "I promise!" Raizo replied just as teasingly. Nancy then told Raizo everything about her past experiences with Freddy Krueger. How she learned of his origin, his powers, his weaknesses, and her conflicts with him. By the time she finished, Raizo was greatly astounded. "Wow! You are one brave young lady, you know that? You should be proud of yourself for being able to live that long against such a force. But I promise you that you won't have to worry about that much longer...because tonight, I'm going to end this once and for all!" Raizo said. Nancy smiled at him as she still held his hands. "Well, thank you! I really appreciate that Raizo...I really do. If you want, I can help you find him." Nancy offered. Raizo smiled at her before he finally let go. "I would appreciate that, Nancy...but I must warn you about my, er...transformation. Because around the nighttime, I change into-" Raizo began. "It's ok, Raizo! I'm not scared...I know you're here to help us!" Nancy said. Raizo smiled at her again before he kissed her on the cheek. Nancy was blushing much redder than the ketchup bottles next to her. "Wow! He really is cute!" Nancy cried inside of her mind.

Much later that evening; Raizo walked Nancy back to her house. "Thanks so much, Raizo! Things will be much more peaceful once Freddy is out of the picture." Nancy said kindly. "I'm just doing the right thing, Nancy. Besides; this is more for my own friends. They deserve to be avenged!" Raizo replied. "Well, still! Elm Street will never be the same again once Freddy's dead for good. You have no idea how much this means to me and everyone else here!" Nancy said passionately. "Well, at least you'll finally have a good night's sleep tonight. Because once I'm through with him, everyone can sleep again!" Raizo said. "But not before I get to see him suffer!" Nancy boasted. "Yeah, about that...I really do appreciate your help and all, but I really think you should stay here and get some rest." Raizo said nervously. "I said that I'm not scared, Raizo! I want to fight with you!" Nancy cried. Raizo looked at her strangely and then sighed. "Ok, Nancy...but I'm warning you right now: I may not be able to stop myself until I kill him! I would never forgive myself if I hurt you!" Raizo replied seriously. "You won't...because I know you will stop him." Nancy said softly. They finally approached Nancy's house and Raizo stopped in front of the door. "Um, I guess I'll wait here." Raizo said. "Oh, don't worry about it. My parents are actually out of town, so I guess you can come inside. Besides; I may need to take care of a few things before we go out and find Freddy." Nancy said as she unlocked the door. Raizo shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I guess I don't have much of a choice." Raizo muttered as he and Nancy walked inside the house.

As Nancy went upstairs to get changed, Raizo sat on the couch in the living room and looked around. "Hmm...she's got a nice place here." Raizo muttered. Nancy returned in a tank top and some shorts, and she sat down next to Raizo on the couch; almost a little too uncomfortably for his taste. "Uh, what are you doing Nancy?" Raizo asked nervously. "You don't need to be nervous, Raizo. I'm not going to hurt you!" Nancy whispered seductively as she snuggled tightly with him. Raizo began blushing as Nancy cuddled with him and nuzzled her face in his chest. "Oh, shit...I knew it!" Raizo thought. "Nancy...just because your parents aren't home, doesn't mean you can-" Raizo began. He never even got a chance to finish; Nancy kissed his lips passionately. Raizo cried out as he was kissed, and Nancy giggled flirtatiously as she wrapped her arms around him and began kissing him wildly. "Nancy!" Raizo exclaimed. "Come on, Raizo. We've still got a few hours before dark; let's make the best of this time while we still can!" Nancy teased. Raizo gulped nervously as she began pressing her breasts against his chest while kissing him heavily. "Nancy...are you sure about this?" Raizo asked seriously. Nancy looked up at him with a deep passion in her eyes. "Yes...I'm sure. Because my boyfriend was just recently murdered by Freddy! All of my best friends were murdered, Raizo. Please...comfort me!" Nancy said as she began to cry. Raizo suddenly remembered the recent reports that Yoshi read given to him by Batman, and sighed. "Don't worry, Nancy. I'll take good care of you...I'll protect you with my life! I promise!" Raizo vowed. Nancy smiled sweetly as she began kissing him some more and Raizo returned the kiss before he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Nancy snuck her fingers down his pants and began fondling his hardened area; soon the two stripped their clothes off and made love. A few hours later; they both woke up to the sound of screaming. "Oh my God! What was that?" Raizo exclaimed. "It came from next door!" Nancy said as she jumped up. They put their clothes back on and rushed out of the house, and gasped as they saw blood smeared on the windows of the nextdoor house. "Freddy!" Nancy hissed. Suddenly, Raizo gasped as he saw the full moon...it was time. "Nancy...close your eyes; I don't want you to see this!" Raizo instructed. Nancy nodded her head and stepped back; she covered her eyes and ears as Raizo transformed into Spawn. Spawn slowly turned around and walked towards Nancy, who gasped as she saw him. "Don't be afraid of me, Nancy. I made you a promise that I intend to keep; I will not hurt you!" Spawn said softly as he caressed her face. Nancy gasped as she held his hand to her face. "I know...come on, Raizo! Let's get that son of a bitch!" Nancy said bravely. Spawn drew out his Agony Axe. "I thought you'd never ask!" Spawn sneered as he swung it around.

***Uh oh! Looks like we've got some action coming now! Stay tuned for more!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! In this action packed chapter, Spawn and Nancy finally battle against Freddy. But will this battle be their last? Warning: Contains some bloody violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn and Nancy snuck into the house quietly and gasped as they saw blood strewn everywhere. There were also hideous claw marks on the wall and torn fabric from the furniture. "It's him, all right! Freddy..." Nancy whispered. "Just you wait, Freddy! You'll be in for the surprise of you life!" Spawn muttered as he tightly held his Agony Axe. They made their way upstairs, where the carnage was much worse. Blood oozed everywhere, claw marks were more shown, and the smell of death reeked in the air. "He's close...I can feel it!" Spawn growled. 'Be careful, Raizo...Freddy is very sneaky!" Nancy warned. "You don't have to tell me twice!" Spawn muttered. They reached inside of a child's room and gasped; a little girl was slain. "That sick little fuck! I'm really going to let him have it now!" Spawn snarled as he pounded his fist against the wall in anger. "Wait a second...something's not right here!" Nancy said as she approached the child. As she knelt down to touch the little girl, she suddenly opened her eyes and laughed maniacally as she jumped up and began jumping on the bed. "I've got you now, Nancy!" the child laughed in Freddy's voice. Suddenly, Nancy and Spawn found themselves teleported inside of an abandoned warehouse. "Oh my God...how did he-" Nancy began. "Son of a bitch! You won't get too far, fool!" Spawn shouted. Maniacal laughter was heard in the air. "One, two...I see you!" Freddy taunted from the unseen. Spawn growled furiously as he began swinging his Agony Axe around. "Where the fuck are you, asshole? Show yourself right now!" Spawn snarled viciously. Suddenly, fire crackled from behind him and evil demonic laughter was heard as it morphed into a man...or so it seemed. This man wore a fedora, a black and red striped sweater, a pair of razor gloves, and terribly burnt skin...it was Freddy Krueger! "Welcome to my home! You came looking for a fight? Well you're about to get your wish granted!" Freddy cackled. "YOU! You're going to pay for this, Freddy! You're going to pay for murdering my friends back at Smash Mansion! I'll crush you if it's the last thing I do!" Spawn shouted furiously.

Freddy just laughed at him. "Oh, really? You think you can stop me? Well I'd like to see you try!" Freddy boasted. "Don't mind if I do!" Spawn retorted as he savagely kicked him. Freddy screamed as he was kicked into the wall, but he jumped back up and clashed his claws together. "You want some of this? Bring it on!" Freddy taunted. Spawn growled furiously as he charged forwards and began savagely hacking at him with his Agony Axe. Freddy and Spawn fought each other terribly for several minutes; though none of them could seem to best the other. Freddy repeatedly slashed at Spawn with his Claw Slash attacks, but Spawn kept forcing him back with his Agony Axe attacks. Eventually, Freddy decided to fight dirty to try and beat Spawn. He rammed both his razor gloves into his chest and then savagely slashed at his face, forcing Spawn away. He cried out as he bled Necroplasm, but Freddy just laughed at his suffering. "You're so pathetic! Did you really think that you would be able to beat me? Why would you even care for those fools, anyway? They deserved to die!" Freddy sneered. "You're wrong about that, asshole! If anyone deserves to die, it's you! You'll pay with your life!" Spawn growled as he jumped back up. He lashed out at Freddy with his Chained Whip and began severely whiplashing him, making him cry out in pain. Spawn constricted him with his Chained Whip and began throwing him around before slamming him against the ground and into the wall. Spawn rushed forwards to punch Freddy, but he teleported away and Spawn only punched a huge chunk in the wall. "Damn you! Where are you?" Spawn demanded. "I could be anywhere by now!" Freddy's voice cackled.

Spawn grew even more furious and began throwing balls of Necroplasm in all directions, blowing everything up. Spawn soon ran out of energy and keehauled over to catch his breath, when suddenly a pair of claws stabbed him in the back from behind. "Shh!" Freddy shushed before throwing on him flat on his face. Freddy laughed evilly as he walked casually away to find Nancy. "Oh, Nancy! Where are you? I've got a little surprise for you!" Freddy called out. Nancy was pretty scared, but also knew that Spawn would come back to save her...or at least she hoped. "Fe...Fi...Fo...Fum! I smell a little girl somewhere...glum!" Freddy taunted as he began opening up doors with dark magic and laughed. Nancy gasped as she tried to hide back a little further in a locker, but it was no use. Freddy finally found her and laughed as he pointed his claws at her. "Hello, Nancy! Long time...no see!" Freddy sneered as he bugged out his eyes to scare her. Nancy began to cry, but suddenly Spawn reappeared behind Freddy with his cape flowing out in an ominous manner. "Don't you dare touch her, you little shit!" Spawn snarled as he grabbed Freddy from behind. Freddy cried out as Spawn began choking him with his cape and wrapped him up like a mummy, squeezing the life out of him. Freddy fought furiously to break free, but it seemed to do no good. Spawn finally grabbed Freddy by the neck with his hands and began savagely beating him with his fists after he threw Freddy against the wall. "I warned you, Freddy! Now...it's time to pay!" Spawn snarled as he began punching and kicking Freddy even harder. Freddy cried out and whined as Spawn beat him within an inch of his life.

Finally; Spawn grabbed Freddy by the neck and used the power of Necroplasm to completely and utterly disintegrate him into nothing. Poor Freddy screamed the whole time as he was withered away by Spawn's wrath. "I hope you burn in Hell, you son of a bitch!" Spawn spat as soon as Freddy was gone. Spawn walked over to Nancy and helped her out of the locker she was trapped in. "It's ok...it's over! Freddy's dead now, Nancy. We can go home!" Spawn said kindly as he helped her up on her feet. "No...it's not over! I told you before; Freddy can't die! You may have defeated him now...but he'll be back! And he'll become much more ruthless than ever before! We're all going to die!" Nancy sobbed. "NO! I will not let that happen to you or anyone else; I promise! It's ok...I will find a way to stop him once and for all!" Spawn said as he touched her face gently. Suddenly, Freddy reappeared behind them and laughed his head off evilly. "Aw, how cute! Nancy's got a new boyfriend. As much as I hate to admit it, she is right: You will never stop me! But if it's a war you want, it's a hell of a war you'll get! Sleep tight, kiddies!" Freddy cackled as he disappeared. Soon enough; Spawn and Nacy found themselves back in the real world in Nancy's house. "I don't want to say I told you so, but..." Nancy began. "Don't worry...I went easy on him that time! Next time; I _will_ finish him!" Spawn growled.

***Uh oh! This doesn't look too promising! Will Spawn be able to find a way to defeat Freddy? Stay tuned!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! In this final epic chapter, Spawn goes up against Freddy again. This time, he's more determined to finish Freddy off once and for all. But can he really do it? Also contains an appearence from Jason Voorhees! Warning: Contains more graphic violence and a couple of gory death scenes scenes; viewer discretion is advised!***

The next night; Spawn loaded up on a lot of guns and sharpened his Agony Axe until he was satisfied. "You ain't going to escape me this time, Freddy! You're going down...hard!" Spawn growled as he hung the Agony Axe behind his back. He holstered up some pistols and cocked his sawn off double barrel shotgun, and wrapped a bandolier on his chest. "Show time!" Spawn muttered. Spawn began sneaking out of the house, when he caught sight of Nancy sleeping in her room. He snuck over to her and knelt down before kissing her forehead. "I promise you, Nancy. I will not rest until I find a way to finish Freddy Krueger once and for all!" Spawn whispered before he left. He teleported his way over to an abandoned campsite and began his search for Freddy, when he suddenly caught sight of something strange. There was a cabin on fire and Spawn could hear the sound of fighting. "Son of a bitch! I knew it...but I think it's time to crash this party for good!" Spawn grumbled as he drew out his shotgun. Inside of the burning cabin, Freddy and Jason fought against each other wildly just because they hated each other's guts. Freddy kept on slicing and slashing at Jason with his Claw Slash attacks, but Jason shrugged off the attacks and kept trying to stab and slice Freddy with his machete. Jason attempted to chop Freddy's head off, but he got it stuck into the floor. Freddy laughed his head off and began taunting him, when Jason got mad and grabbed him. He carried him by the back of his collar and threw him out of the cabin and into a pile of mulch. As Freddy got back up and cursed about Jason, the sound of a shotgun cocking and loading scared him silly. "You ain't going anywhere, punk! You're going down!" Spawn snarled as he aimed his gun at Freddy.

Freddy turned around and cursed. "Oh, for Christ's sake! It's you again? Give me a break!" Freddy snorted. "You shut the fuck up, asshole! As soon as I'm done with you...your little boyfriend Jason is next!" Spawn snapped as he aimed directly at his face. "What? Ok, time out! First of all; he ain't my bitch! Second; I don't like your tone!" Freddy snapped back. "It doesn't fucking matter to me, Freddy! You wanna know what I'm gonna do with you once I send you back in Hell? I'm gonna throw your corpse the Lake of Fire, piece by piece! Then as your burning up, I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer for all the horrible things you've done to my friends! You remember what you did to my friends back at that party?" Spawn growled as he fingered the trigger. Spawn was completely unaware of Jason Voorhees sneaking behind him, and Freddy was just grinning wickedly as he pointed his claw at Spawn and at Jason. "You make me sick, Freddy Krueger! Scum like you deserve to die...and I'm gonna make damn sure you never go anywhere near Nancy ever again! You got that?" Spawn ranted. Jason finally made his move; he whacked a club on the back of Spawn's neck and knocked him out cold. Freddy laughed maniacally as Spawn fell and attempted to give Jason a high-five, but instead got punched in the face. The two fought each other again, stabbing each other with their razor sharp weapons. Spawn moaned as he got back up, and slowly reached for his shotgun. "You think you two assholes are gonna get away from me again, huh? I got news for you: Nobody gets in my way or escapes from me!" Spawn muttered.

Spawn fired his shotgun at the explosive tank behind Freddy and Jason, and sent them both flying towards the pier right on the lake. "Ouch! What did you do that for, Jason?" Freddy complained. Suddenly Spawn walked towards them and took aim. "Shut your mouth, you ugly bitch!" Spawn snarled as he fired. He blasted Freddy's arm off and made him scream, and Jason made a laughing motion at him...until Spawn blasted off his left leg. "You too, asshole!" Spawn sneered as he blasted off Jason's right arm. Jason began hopping around on one foot with a missing arm and leg...but soon met a gruesome end as Spawn blasted off his head and sent Jason sinking back down into the bottom of the lake in his watery grave. Spawn tossed his empty gun aside and walked towards Freddy, who looked like he was about to piss his pants. "Oh, God...please don't kill me!" Freddy whined as he fell on his back. Spawn snarled viciously as he began kicking the crap out of poor Freddy. "It's gonna get fucking ugly, now!" Spawn seethed as he finished kicking Freddy. He drew out his Agony Axe and swiftly chopped off his head, and sent the bloody body of Freddy Krueger sinking back into the depths of the lake. "Welcome to my world, bitch!" Spawn spat as he hung the Agony Axe on his back. Freddy and Jason were finally gone, and Spawn felt satisfied enough to leave after he paid a final visit to Nancy.

The next morning; Spawn transformed back into Raizo and paid a visit to Nancy before he decided to leave. "Nancy! I've got good news for you." Raizo said as he woke her up. Nancy yawned as she shook herself awake. "What? What's the good news, Raizo?" Nancy yawned. "Freddy's dead!" Raizo said as he kissed her. "Really? You did it? Oh, Raizo! Thank God it's finally over! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nancy squealed as she covered him with kisses. "You're welcome! You can go back to sleep now, Nancy. I've got to go back to my own home now." Raizo replied. "I'll never forget you, Raizo! You can come back anytime you want. Thank you!" Nancy wept as she kissed his lips. Raizo smiled as he kissed her back, and then left her house and began walking back to Smash Mansion. Meanwhile back at Crystal Lake; Jason Voorhees walked out of the lake carrying two things in his hands. In one hand, he had his machete. In the other, he held the head of Freddy Krueger. The head winked and laughed maniacally, signaling the never-ending terror of Freddy Krueger.

***Well, hope you all liked it! If not...then Spawn will kill you. Just kidding...Freddy will kill you in your sleep! Lol, I'm just kidding! Maybe...* XD**


End file.
